deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper
Obviously designed to hack and slice through solid rock, the RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper is an extremely dangerous tool. In less skilled hands, it's an accident waiting to happen, ejecting incredibly sharp diamond-coated tungsten blades at up to 17,000 RPM to cut through anything in front of it. It's basically the game's version of a chainsaw that uses ammo. Operation The Ripper is a industrial saw that can shred through just about anything. Its rounds are actually small radial blades that shoot out and then spin at a distance. After firing off a round, the blade will spin at a distance as if connected by a tether. You can then direct the blade by aiming your Ripper wherever you want it to go. Not only does the Ripper act as a shredder, but it can also act as a buffer between you and approaching necromorphs while in close quarters. Like the Flamethrower, the Ripper's primary fire is continuous, while its secondary fire is a one-shot burst. When fired, the secondary blast shoots out a single blade that can cut through several enemies at once. One major warning about carrying this weapon is that "random" ammo drops have a tendency to gravitate towards this weapon disproportionately. For example, if you are carrying a fully upgraded Contact Beam and an un-upgraded ripper, you will find your inventory will generally fill up with too much ripper ammo - leaving you out of ammo for your good, upgraded weapon. Unless you plan on using the ripper as your primary weapon, leave it in the safe. Combat Tips The Ripper is perhaps one of the hardest weapons to handle in Dead Space. One must prevent the saw from passing an enemy, by constantly keeping the reticule on target. If one misses the target, simply aim down to retract the blade and re-aim at an enemy. The tether will retract back towards Isaac. *The low starting damage of the Ripper can also be an obstacle for some players, as it can be difficult to keep enemies at bay while firing the ripper. However, if one upgrades the Ripper, it can become a valuable asset, mainly because of its low demand of ammunition. * With the early stages of the ripper, it is best to use the secondary fire to dispatch enemies rather the primary fire. *The distance between the tethered blade and the Ripper can be adjusted by toggling Kinesis on and off, otherwise hitting close-up enemies involves directing the blade towards the floor and generally towards the Necromorph's feet. *Mastering the primary fire of the Ripper involves memorizing the distance the tethered blade floats in front of the Ripper so you can launch it as soon as a Necromorph steps within range of that distance. *Releasing primary fire after the disc is airborne will deactivate and ultimately waste the disc; however, this is handy if you need to switch to another weapon or if your target has moved away. *The secondary fire does more damage upon striking and can slice through multiple Necromorph limbs. Don't use it often if you're looking to conserve ammunition, though. *It is recommended as a supporting weapon when playing on the Impossible difficulty setting because of its ability to keep lots of ammunition that can be used effectively and discreetly as a back-up when out of primary ammo. *A single saw can cut the foot off of a Brute, if the player stays on target. A Ripper can also be handy against Dividers, Lurkers, Leapers and Guardians. *Twitchers are more than capable of sidestepping a tethered blade that has been hanging in front of them for a while. *Exploders should not be taken on with the primary fire of the Ripper since the close range puts Isaac at risk of taking damage from an exploding pustule. *It is virtually useless against the leviathan as the primary fire is too short to sever the tentacles to be used effectively and the secondary fire is not instantaneous so by the time it reaches the target you were aiming for, the tentacle or orb would have moved to a different place. *It is also a poor choice against drag tentacles, since its primary fire lacks the reach required to hit the "target" region, and its secondary fire doesn't put out enough damage to sever the tentacle on higher difficulties. Consider switching to a different weapon if you are seized by a tentacle. *As this weapon uses little ammo, there will usually be a lot of spare ammo. Selling the surplus can be very lucrative. And for some reason, maybe a small bug, you seem to pick up a lot of ripper blades. Useful if you want the ammo and selling them afterward (a full clip sells for a little less than 4,000 credits). But if you want to use your other weapons, then you may want to leave it behind as you may not get the ammo you want. *The ripper is one of the best limb slicers in the game. Use stasis with the ripper to slice apart enemies in a single blade with the primary fire. Unfortunately it is very hard to target arms with primary fire, and they are better taken on with slicer fire. *Although the the Ripper secondary fire is stronger than the primary fire, firing it without planning and thought will cause you to run out of ammo very quickly. * With kinesis, you can grab the saw from secondary fire and redirect the blade, though you need to be quick, accurate, and have fully upgraded the kinesis module for it to be effective. * An effective combination is to stasis an enemy and then to use the ripper on it, allowing you to inflict maximum damage with a single blade and, with practice, sever multiple limbs. The strategy is particularly effective against Twitchers. However, don't let other enemies sneak up on you while you are in the process of attacking your target! Gallery File:00034.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Content